deltagreeninitiativefandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
__TOC__ Humans Natasha Romanoff A trained spy and exorcist, Natasha has seen her fair share of death, destruction and demons. But, despite all this, she's still neck-deep in the biggest mess of her life. Fighting against her long-term enemy Balthazar isn't proving to be easy, and neither is having to deal with the oncoming shitstorm the Half Breed has cooked up. Read More. John Constantine One of Los Angeles' best exorcists, he left London (and the War) after discovering that Jim Moriarty, his lover at the time, was a Criminal Mastermind. Jane Doe A young and smart Detective Constable with the London Police, Jane has found herself caught in this mess without even realizing it: a crush on a cute funeral home employee with tattoos has dragged her straight into a war between Heaven and Hell. But Doe isn't a fool, and she certainly isn't a coward: her Patron God is, after all, Lord Cernunnos. And to protect those she loves, Doe is certain she could kill. Jim Moriarty John's former lover, he despises Natasha because of what the exorcist felt for her. Now Balthazar's "disciple" and favorite plaything, Jim has set out to destroy everything that stands between him and the Key to Hell - he lusts for power on a deep, maniacal level. Among his preys are Raphael and Loki: the former, he managed to set out on a murderous rampage against his own brothers; the latter, he holds tight in his grasp, knowing how broken and lonely the God is. Read More. Clint Barton Natasha's former (and dead) partner, the Archer blames himself for Raphael's doings, having offered the Archangel his dead body as a vessel. His soul is currently trapped between Earth and the Afterlife: this causes him to slip back into his flesh from time to time, mostly unintentionally. The experience is definitely unpleasant and quite painful. Read More. Francis Lupo A former DGI and SHIELD agent, Lupo has long been dishonorably discharged. He has been, however, recently called back on duty to investigate the disturbing and worrisome string of murders and suicides that has been plaguing London. He keeps occasional contact with Natasha, whom is the only one he somehow trusts. Jesse Custer A Texan preacher, Jesse was involved in the infamous "Genesis Incident", when the child of a demon and an angel managed to escape from Heaven and chose him, unfortunately, as a vessel. He also prevented the Apocalypse, but no big deal. Having been now freed from such presence, the man however is completely alone, and has found himself in London for the time being. Molly Hooper Jane's friend and colleague, Molly works at the morgue. Being always so close to evidence and bodies, she was seen by Azrael as a potential threat. The Fallen Muse then decided to send Decay to possess her, and thus compromise Doe's investigations as much as possible. Archangels and Angels Izrial Jordan The former Archangel of Death, Izrial works along with his brother Duma in a funeral home. Having quit his "old" job right after Jesus died, Iz has been spending the last two millennia on Earth. He loves humans (and, especially, one tiny and blonde Jane Doe) and would do anything to protect them. He was one of the few who attempted to save Raphael once he began going mad, and, recently, has been tortured by him, ending up permanently blinded (he can, however, still perceived beings' auras and energy). Read More. Duma Guillory Izrial's twin and, thus, Raphael's older brother, Duma is the Angel of Silence. He cannot speak a single word nor communicate in any way, and this condition of complete silence has made it so he is the only one capable of listening to God's voice (the same way Jordan, now blind, is the only one capable of seeing His face). He also has the uncanny ability of being able to drown out any kind of noise, both outside and inside peoples' minds: this has made him grow close to Natasha, and, after he saved her from Raphael, made a mutual crush blossom into something more. Raphael Protector of the Blind and Healing, Raphael descended unto Earth using Barton as a vessel as soon as Lucifer quit, wanting to protect the mortal plane from Demons. His intentions have long changed, as both a cold reception and a fragile spirit have brought forth his downfall. Tricked by Azrael, Balthazar and Jim, the Angel is now a fallen one, and has no link whatsoever to his Father's Presence, wanting to destroy anyone who stands in his way and tries to stop him from "redeeming" all. Lucifer Morningstar Once the Devil, he's recently quit his job and left the Key to Hell in the hands of the Dreamlord, which has caused quite a mess. He's currently sharing his flat with Percy, Azrael's wife, after the latter was brutally killed by Ciaran. Mephistopheles The First to Fall together with Lucifer, Meph came up to Earth to follow his former boss. Having met Clint once as the Archer was in his body, he was forced to quit after the man begged him to end his life and free his body, since the Fallen Angel couldn't bear the idea of having to kill him. Peter A Half-Breed Angel, Peter works for the London Police, keeping an eye on Jane and acting as a sort of father figure to her. He's been trying to keep Raphael in check, too, and was the one who warned Izrial of Jane being brainwashed by Azrael. Demons Balthazar Once the man who called himself Judas Iscariot (yes, ''that ''Judas Iscariot), Balthazar is a Half-Breed Pride demon with few morals and even fewer qualms. Determined to rule the Earth, he'd enlisted the help of Azrael (up until his death), Jim and, now, even Raphael. A wicked, cunning creature, he's brought it to personal levels with Natasha, and is determined to destroy her bit by bit. Azrael A Fallen Muse turned Demon, Azrael wouldn't mind being the one at the top of the games, for once. Aiding Balthazar in his quest to take over the world, he's unleashed both the Corrosion and the Stygian Triplets, and dragged Raphael as far down as possible. He made a mistake when betraying Percy (his wife)'s trust, which ended in him being killed at the hands of Ciaran. Percyphone A neutral Succubus, Percy is married to Azrael. She helps those who ask, disregarding whatsoever who they are or what they do. She's been known to aide both sides as long as nobody gets harmed, although, once she realized that Azrael has lured both her and Jane into Raphael's grasp when leading him to Balth, and that he'd been hiding in the shadows as she was stabbed, she let Ci kill him in front of her, later asking Lucifer (an old time friend) to take her home. Ancient Gods And Legends Ciaran O' Dobhailen (Lord Cernunnos) Izrial's brother in bond, Ciaran is he who was once known as the Stag Lord. An ancient and powerful deiety, Ciaran is Nature incarnate, capable of being both extremely ferocious and loving when needed. He is very protective of Izrial (owing him his life) and is the Patron God of both Natasha and Jane. He hates Raphael, Balthazar and anyone else who's ever tried to harm or has betrayed the Malach Hamavet with burning passion and has recently taken Loki under his wing - hoping to turn the broken God into the powerful being he once was. Loki Laufeyson After having been executed for stealing the Tesseract, Loki, being immortal, regenerated. He met Natasha once, in his female form, and soon after met Raphael. Guilt-ridden by the pain he caused both Romanoff and Barton, Loki desperately wants to redeem himself, but the task seems more difficult than imagined: the Trickster has, in fact, fallen prey of Jim Moriarty, whom is deeply fascinated and intrigued by such a puzzling creature. Robin Goodfellow (Puck) Born from tales spun by one famous Bard, Puck is kept alive thanks to ongoing belief - as all faes and sprites and ancient powers are. A long-term friend of Natasha's, he was there for her right from the start, ever since she was little. Puck is a cunning, smart being who can also be utterly terrifying: he is, after all, a fairy, and the Little Folk are known to be anything but mild. Slania and Taliesin Domitius Slania, daughter of Ciaran and Andraste, is a sorceress. Her husband, Taliesin, was once a bard, now a warlock. Together they are known as The Berserkers: demon hunters and evil vanquishers, in times of old they used to hunt frequently in the company of Puck. Both are gods, although Slania has given up part of her immortality to ensure her father doesn't have to spend three months in Hell each year.